


Water Fountains

by RewriteTheSun



Series: Anne and Phillip are Adorable [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Carlwheeler, F/M, Idk I'm just feeling happy today, Idk how to tag I'm new to this, Marriage Proposal, The whole Circus ships the two, Yay no angst in this one, lol bye now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteTheSun/pseuds/RewriteTheSun
Summary: Phillip has always been a successful man.  He was always the one with the money in his friendship circle.That was until his met Anne Wheeler, and his whole life changed.





	Water Fountains

Phillip adjusted his tie once, then twice, then three times, as he took a deep breath. In, out, he kept on reminding himself, wondering when he would run out of breaths. His heart hammered in his chest, his world spinning on its axis around him. Life was great, of course, but he wanted more. He longed for the knowledge of being with Anne forever, even if they weren't physically with each other.  
His face turned pale as he saw Anne come towards him, wearing a humble, but beautiful dress, her hair tied up in a bun.  
“Wow,” he whispered, mostly to himself, as Anne walked towards him.  
“Hello, Phillip,” Anne said, inhaling, “so, what was it you wanted to ask me?”  
Phillip had said it was important, so it was no surprise that Anne was dressed up. But just looking at her, looking at her like this, made his heart practically stop.  
“I--” Phillip started, “I wanted to tell you something.”  
Anne’s legs shook as Phillip slowly knelt down on one knee, holding up a black box, showing off the gold ring inside of it.  
“Anne,” Phillip whispered, “I--I love you. I can't tell you it enough, but I really do. Ever since I met you, you have been nothing but perfect, and I--”  
Phillip teared up, sniffling. He forced himself to look up at Anne, the girl putting her hands over her mouth, as if she was finally comprehending what Phillip was doing.  
“--I...I want to spend my whole life with you. And with no one else besides you,” Phillip completed, sighing, “so, Anne Wheeler, will you make me the luckiest man in the world and marry me?”  
Anne nodded, hesitant at first, then fiercely, hugging Phillip tightly. Phillip cried on her shoulder, unable to hold back. She said yes to him. She actually said yes.  
It was so much. It was so much to look forward to, so much to carry. It was perfect.  
“Thank you,” Phillip whispered, “thank you so much, Anne.”  
“No,” Anne replied, cupping his face with her hands, “thank you, Phillip. For showing me what true love is.”  
Without another word, Phillip closed the gap between them, smiling in contempt as he practically melted into the kiss. He slowly stood up, holding onto her tightly, never letting go, not ever.  
“So,” Anne whispered, breaking the silence, “I--”  
Suddenly a burst of cheers came from the other room, the circus knocking excessively on the wooden door. Phillip laughed, opening the door, as the people flooded into the room, hugging the both of them tightly.  
“Congratulations! Congratulations!” they all said, throwing things in the air. Anne laughed, holding Phillip’s hand. Phillip nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, smiling.  
“So, what were you going to tell me?” Phillip asked, his voice barely heard from all the screaming in the background.  
“That I love you,” Anne sighed, hugging him. Sometimes, Anne wondered if the racism would ever go away. If the hurt would ever go away. The thing was, it didn’t matter, because with Phillip by her side, things were okay.  
With Phillip by her side, things were great, even the bad things.   
“Well, let’s go and get some beers!” Phineas exclaimed, “on the house!”  
Phillip and Anne laughed in unison, following the crowd as they went into the bar. But the only thing that Anne cared about at that moment was Phillip, and his blue eyes, his brown hair…  
And his huge heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I dont know how to end this, but thanks anyways!  
> I know it's not great, but it's something.


End file.
